Love, to ME
by HappyHam
Summary: What is love? That's what we're trying to find out. POV revealed in end! SxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I WANT to!**

**Summary: What is love? That's what we're trying to find out.**

**Love**

**By: HappyHam**

"What is love like?"

This is the question Yanagisawa asked and which we are currently debating. Who knew it could be so hard.

"Love is when you would sacrifice anything to see that person happy." Tomoyo-san replied. I'll never get used to calling her by her first name. I have to say, it is pretty accurate for her love, but that sounded more like charity.

"No! Love is the person you are most happy with." I heard Mihara-san say.

"Then how do you know if it is love, or just a strong friendship?" I asked.

"Do you know that love-" I should have seen that coming.

"Lies, all lies!" Mihara-san yelled pulling Yamazaki away.

"I just wanted you to know I am happiest around you too." He responded causing Mihara-san to blush fiercely.

"Love is just an intense feeling of deep affection. It's an over-used word." Hiiragizawa put in.

"Love isn't _just_ anything Eriol." Sakura said with a pout. She looks so cute when she pouts.

"That's what the dictionary said." He said causing us to stare. "Sorry, I thought it might help."

"Love is the person most special person to you, the one you're destined to be with." Sasaki-san mentioned.

"You mean love is your soul mate?" Yanagisawa-san asked.

"That's not true." I muttered causing everyone to turn to me. "I mean, some people fall in love more than once…so…um."

"He's right." Thank god Tomoyo-san is on my side.

"Love is a feeling, we know that." Sakura added.

"Who started this conversation?" Meiling asked.

"Yanagisawa-san." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking such a hard question." Yanagisawa-san murmured.

"What do you think Sakura?" I asked.

"Um…I think love is when everything seems brighter, happier and more wonderful."

"I think that's a bit vague. Maybe it when you can't keep your eyes off that person." Hiiragizawa commented.

"That's lust." Sasaki-san replied.

"What's the difference?" Sakura had to ask.

"Lust is the desire for their body; love is the desire for their soul." I heard Hiiragizawa chuckle behind me.

"Are you sure you're in love my little descendent?" he whispered.

"I don't stare at Sakura that much!" I snapped back quietly. Then I realized everyone was looking at me again. Did they hear me!

"What!"

"What do you think?" Sakura asked me. How could I say no to her? "You haven't said anything yet."

"I think you are getting confused." They just continued to stare at me. Do I have to explain everything! "People get confused about love all the time."

"They confuse love with like, lust, charity, pity, luck, loneliness, loyalty, lack of confidence, a close friendship, lies, should I go on?" Hiiragizawa explained.

"Nobody asked you to clarify! Anyway, I think love is indescribable-"

"Why didn't you say that before!" asked Meiling. "We just wasted our time trying to describe the indescribable!"

"That wouldn't answer the question," I growled, "As I was saying, for me love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to."

Everyone pondered this for a moment.

"Then, how do you know you're in love?" Yanagisawa piped as everyone groaned. "Shut up! I'll let Li-kun answer this."

Now it was my turn to groan. Everyone turned to leave the room satisfied with my previous answer. I glared at Hiiragizawa who waved before he left.

"Li-kun? My question?"

"Oh right! Love is when you accept someone's faults because they`re a part of who you are. It's when you are attracted to others, but stay with them faithfully without regret. Giving them your heart, your life, your death and you stay because a blinding in comprehensible mix of pain and elation pulls you close and holds you with no hesitation. That's **LOVE**." She giggled in response.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm thinking that you're truly in love, and that Sakura is so lucky to have you." I blushed.

"Wh- How? I mean...What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"That was a great answer. It's _exactly_ how I feel." She responded ignoring my question.

"You're in love!" Honestly, I don't think I was ever more surprised. "Who is it?"

"That's a secret!" She replied winked at me. "You do realize that Sakura answered the question, meaning she is in love with someone."

"I know. It's Yukito-san."

"Think what you want." She replied.

"WAIT!" I tried to say, but she already left the room. Leaving me alone in the classroom wondering how a strange girl like her became friends with Sakura.


End file.
